


食物的爱恋季节——Give me the night

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>厨房的小场景</p>
            </blockquote>





	食物的爱恋季节——Give me the night

Colin嘴里哼着歌, 在厨房摆弄青菜，一种很奇怪的青菜，苦菊，根茎漫长，青绿的让人就想折断，就像他。

断断续续的歌声，真是撩人，give…the night…you need …dance…give me …反复绕着Bradley的脑袋，迷迷糊糊，肚子空空就已经开始上升的情欲，像正在煮开的水，温温烫烫的，很舒服，很惬意。

滑进厨房，看着穿着宽大T恤的人，光着脚，脚趾打着节拍，手指湿湿的，那么干净的菜不晓得还要洗些什么。白白的手指配上绿绿的青菜说不出的好看。

Bradley想也许就是这样才会爱上Colin。沉静俏皮，就像苏格兰高地古老森林的精灵，没有致命的诱惑却让你缓缓陷进他的心灵沼泽，不愿逃离的危险，甘之如饴。

Colin瞄了一眼Bradley，哼歌的声音大了一点，嘴角的笑绵绵柔柔，,在笑肉食动物的不耐饿。

Bradley走过去，把Colin圈进怀抱，在他耳后厮磨，“这是什么歌？”

Colin侧头，“嗯？嗯，give me the night ”

“哦，那你的今夜会给我吗？”

Colin嗤的笑出来，脑袋后仰，转身面对已经饿了的狮子。

手里沾了水的苦菊扫上Bradley的嘴唇，“你想想好了。”

Bradley一口咬住苦菊，Colin挑了一下嘴角，“可以生吃的，你试试。”

Bradley带着点朦朦雾气的蓝眼盯着Colin，嚼了嚼，皱了皱眉，真有点苦，味道奇怪呛人，嚼着嚼着却泛起甜，好像眼前这个人。

Colin还在盯着Bradley皱起的眉头，就冷不防被吻住了。

苦苦甜甜的味道冲进嘴里，还有Bradley的味道，那种自己永远不会碰的肉的咸香混合着只属于Bradley的腥味，意外的好吃。

伸出舌头舔着Bradley的下唇，卷起苦菊嚼着，Bradley突然定住了。手掌掐着Colin的腰眼，往流理台上压。

凉凉软软的手描摹着Bradley的脸，轻轻点点，带着水的湿润，划下的水痕沿着太阳穴直到嘴角，明明是冷的水，却像火一样的炙热，好想泻火。

Bradley的手在腰眼处游走正想往下摸，却被轻巧躲过，推开。

Colin嚼着苦菊，眼神戏谑，眉毛扬起。

不会吧，他只是想吃菜！？

Colin转身继续洗菜，回头耸肩，眼神放肆，说，晚点继续。

Bradley扬起下巴，走出厨房门，听到背后的声音。

“整晚都是你的。”

end


End file.
